Super Smash Bros Arena
by Nova Ozuka
Summary: Master Hand is organizing a new tournament when a boy mysteriously falls through the roof.


Me: Real quick, I want to say a few things. First, Olimar won't appear in this story. Sorry Pikmin fans. Toon Link won't either, but only because I think one Link's enough. (T-Link: Hey!) I would make DK and Diddy sit out, but since DK is one of the original 12, I won't. Remember Melee? Heh heh, I thought so. Don't expect Dr. Mario. If he makes an appearance, it'll probably just be regular Mario dressed as a doctor. Young Link is just a Younger version of Link (Y-Link: Hey!) so he's left out too. I will answer questions that don't involve spoilers in anyway. Be aware that Real-Worlders, as the Koopalings called them, know about Mario and Sonic through the Olympics and the news. Anyone who's watched both "The Super Mario Super Show" and "Sonic X" will know my reasoning for this.

Sonic: I thought you said this would be quick.

Me: Sorry. ANYWAY, there will be plenty of new fighters taking their places. I'm not saying who, but if you're a fan of Sonic's, you may have some idea. You may have already heard of Smash Mansion from the writers of other fanfics, so just to warn you, I don't have the best imagination. I don't like giving spoilers, but I turn into a bit of a spazz when I'm hyper. So you'll get one if you want one, and only if you're lucky.

Mario: Nova doesn't-a own Super Smash Bros Brawl, myself, or-a Sonic, but owns his OC's.

Arc1: The Gizoid Saga

Ch1: The Noob and the Robot.

Master Hand was organizing the new tournament when he heard a crash from upstairs. "Crazy Hand must be on a sugar rush again," he muttered to himself. He went to the next floor to see that a blonde haired boy was sitting on some rubble. He was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, sunglasses, and white sneakers. He was rubbing his head.

"Note to self, never jump down a random green pipe on a dare, even if I never really took the dare," he muttered. He then turned to see Master Hand. Being dazed at first, then realized what he was seeing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GIANT DISEMBODIED HAND!" he screamed.

"Oh brother," Master Hand groaned. _How'd this kid get here?_ he wondered. Just, then his brother, Crazy Hand, came from the other end of the hall. (Shine: I bet that Crazy will scream with him). _Please don't see Crazy Hand. Please don't see Crazy Hand,_ Master Hand preyed mentally.

"IT TALKED!" the boy screamed. Then he saw Crazy Hand. "ANOTHER ONE! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed again. (Manatari: You're on!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Crazy Hand screamed back (Shine: *receives $20*).

_I think I'll come back later,_ Master Hand thought as he floated back downstairs. Once the screaming stopped, he went back upstairs to see both passed out on the floor. He picked up the boy and took him to one of the bedrooms and placed him in bed. _He must've ended up here for a reason. He said something about a pipe. I should call Mario back here,_ Master Hand decided. He snapped his fingers and a blue portal opened in the room.

Mario walked out of it. "Time for a new-a tournament already?" Mario asked before noticing the boy. "Oh… How'd he get here?" he asked.

_*Flashback*_

"_Note to self, never jump down a random green pipe on a dare, even if I never really took the dare," he muttered. He then turned to see Master Hand. Being dazed at first, then realized what he was seeing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GIANT DISEMBODIED HAND!" he screamed._

"_Oh brother," Master Hand groaned. Just, then his brother, Crazy Hand, came from the other end of the hall._

"IT TALKED!" the boy screamed. Then he saw Crazy Hand. "ANOTHER ONE! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Crazy Hand screamed back.

*End of flashback*

"And they kept screaming until they both lost consciousness," Master Hand finished. "There must be some reason he ended up here."

Mario thought for a few moments. "How about-a you test-a that?" he asked.

"I thought about that. So…" Master Hand trailed off as he snapped his fingers and opened a second portal.

"Man, I'm so bored," Sonic complained. Then he noticed something on the beach. "Hmm? What's this?" he wondered as he walked over to it. "It's a robot!" he said in surprise. It was yellow and orange with light blue eyes, brown hands, and an orange horn. "Are you all right?" Sonic asked. It remained silent.

"I wonder if it's busted. Look at all this dust. I wonder how long it's been here," Sonic thought out loud. "Hey! Are you all right?" he asked again. The robot looked around silently and only saw Sonic. "Hey! It's moving now!" Sonic shouted to no one in particular. "Need any help? Can you walk by yourself?" he asked. It remained silent.

"Can't speak, eh? Well it figures. Can't expect much from ol' Eggman," Sonic stated. He thought for a moment. "Well let's get you over to Tails' first, so we can help you out!" he told the robot. Sonic turned around to head over to his friend's house.

"Show… … power… OR I sha…ll ob…ey… Sha…ll conqu…r a…ll…" the robot said at last.

"Huh? What did it say? Show it my power? Like this?" Sonic asked the robot as he turned back around. He chuckled as he began showing off. A flash of light came from the robot's eyes. "What! Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed (Nova: Well I didn't know what word to use).

"I sha…ll not …represent …and become… of all…" the robot said. About that time, the boy from before woke up on the beach wearing a white backpack.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"What? What is it saying?" Sonic asked himself. "I wonder if it can even be fixed. I better take it to Tails before it blows up," he thought out loud.

"Hey, Sonic!" the boy called as he ran up to the blue hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"My name's Aaron, Aaron Garner," Aaron said as he reached out a hand. Sonic took Aaron's hand and shook it. "I overheard part of what you were saying earlier," Aaron mentioned.

"Tails' House is North of town. Follow me!" Sonic told the two. Unknown to them (except Sonic), someone was watching from the shadows.

"Looks like I arrived a little too late. It must have established a 'Link' already… But with Sonic? What a strange choice… And then there's that Aaron kid… Oh, well. That won't stop the world's greatest thief "Rouge" from getting what she wants!" the figure said.

…

Sonic and co stopped at a house shaped like a yellow fox head. "So this is Tails'…" Sonic began, but cut himself off when he saw… "Shadow!" he was standing just outside the house.

"Huh? Sonic the Hedgehog… Sorry, but I don't have time to play now," Shadow said as he turned to see Sonic. Then he noticed the robot. "Hey! Can you hear me? Respond!" Shadow ordered. After a moment of silence, he realized something. "No! You must have already established a Link!" Shadow shouted in frustration.

The robot remained silent. "Shadow!" Sonic called out.

"Hey! You, over here!" Shadow called out to the robot, who still remained silent. "Won't listen to me, eh? In that case, I'll destroy you with my bare hands! (Aaron: You're wearing gloves!)" he threatened.

"Hey, stop that!" Sonic demanded.

"Get out of the way, and give me that robot!" Shadow demanded.

"And if we say no?" Aaron asked, tired of being left out.

"Then… I will destroy you too…" Shadow warned.

Look in the backpack… a voice echoed in Aaron's head. He then became aware of the pack he was wearing, took it off, and unzipped it. Inside it were motion sensor bombs, a ray gun, and a beam sword. He holstered the gun in his pocket and grabbed the sword before putting the pack back on.

Sonic kicked Shadow into the air. Shadow attempted to hit Sonic with a downward kick while in the air, but he moved out of the way. Aaron charged at Shadow with beam sword in hand, after placing a bomb on the ground. Shadow warped behind Aaron, setting the bomb off and nearly catching Aaron in the blast.

Sonic performed a Sonic Flare (downward kick using break dance moves) and sent Shadow flying into a wall. Aaron drew his ray gun and fired at Shadow five times before hitting him once. "Man, I'm a lousy shot," Aaron muttered. Shadow landed on his knee and foot while panting.

"Gah… I still haven't regained my full power yet," Shadow complained. "Listen to me! Whatever you do, don't let Dr. Eggman get hold of the Gizoid (Aaron: Gizoid?). I'll be back. Until then, take care of it… Sonic the Hedgehog," he told the blue hedgehog.

"H-Hey! How's Eggman involved in this?" Sonic asked Shadow as he disappeared. Tails came out of the house.

"Sonic!" Tails called out as he ran towards them. "Are you OK? I thought I saw Shadow… And what is that? A robot?" he asked.

"No, coffee maker (Nova: Here's your sign)," Aaron muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, I found this robot by the beach," Sonic explained. "This thing's about to fall apart. Can you fix it, Tails?"

Tails nodded just before Sonic began walking away. "Where are you going, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic looked back at Tails with a smirk.

"I spotted a bat that I'm a little too familiar with lurking around," Sonic explained. "Take this robot to the lab, Tails!" he called out just before running off.

"What? Sonic!" he called after him. The robot watched in silence. "Man, he's always on the run," Tails complained. "Oh, well. I've got a job to do! Oh boy. Let's head to the lab," he decided. "Can you walk?" he asked the robot.

Me: I wonder if I'll get a review for once. *looks around* Wait, where's Sonic and Shine?

Mario: They are-a having a race.

Me: Where was Shine before?

Manatari: Out running errands.

Me: Ah well.

_Finally! My first SSBB fanfic. Authoress Hand inspired me with her fanfic, and she will make an appearance if she asks to. Please review & tell me how I did. Also, I don't own Sonic Battle._


End file.
